Jayan
The Jayan are one of Gaia's secondary races, whose dispersion and segregation stopped them from realizing their full potential. They are big, humanoid creatures, usually around six to ten feet tall. They have an exceptionally well-developed build, and their muscle structure and power are simply overwhelming. Their skin is usually dark, with brown or ochre shades. They possess two big horns on their heads and a third eye in their forehead, which is invariably red. Their hair is dark (as opposed to the Nephilim) and frequently a mess. They have rigid and unsophisticated features, although Jayan women do have a more human look. Their fingers end in pointed nails, and their canine teeth are slightly overdeveloped in both jaws. Their vital cycle resembles that of humans, although generally they can live up to one century without major trouble. Jayan are prone to fits of violence and anger. Usually straightforward, they do not rely on cons or lies to accomplish their goals. Typically, they are organized into nomadic tribes. They like to travel, but this does not mean they are incapable of staying in one place over a long period of time if it has adequate living conditions. A big part of their culture is based on war and combat; they think of themselves as a warrior race. Both men and women learn to fight in their early childhood, but the women need to learn more sophisticated styles to compensate for their smaller build. Jayan are very attached to shamanic ritual and customs that determine a significant part of their lives. It is not uncommon to see shamans or wizards advising their great warrior leaders. This is only natural; their third eye grants them the ability to see spiritual beings, and this has become an important part of their daily life and culture. As a general rule, Jayan cover their bodies in paint and decorate themselves with lucky charms before going into battle, thereby guaranteeing the favors of the spirits. The Jayan have a deep appreciation for their horns, which they decorate meticulously and use as canvas upon which to engrave their feats. Horn breaking is considered a serious offense, and it does not go unpunished. Exceptional Build: The Jayan are not just large, but hardy. They are proportionally strong and healthy for their increases size, making Jayan stronger than most other creatures in Gaia and capable of enduring more punishment. Withstand Fatigue: Weakness and fatigue are things only the smaller races need to worry about. The Jayan are capable of performing strenuous activities indefinitely so long as they are well fed. This does not mean however that a Jayan can go without sleep, merely that a Jayan can sleep while standing, or in some cases even while marching. Resistance to Damage: Jayan are resistant to the shock produced by damage, as such they can typically overcome the pain of of injury with ease. Any Jayan still suffers damage as normal if it overcomes their supernatural hardiness, but the effects of such injuries are minimalized. This trait grants a Jayan a +25% Physical Resistance. The Third Eye: Their forehead eye does not perceive the world in the same way as the other two. This pupil has the natural ability to see spiritual beings invisible to the world. This capacity is not related to spells or mystical effects. Natural Weapons: Jayan claws and horns may be used as very effecient weapons in combat. Susceptibility to Magic: Spells and mystical effects are especially effective against the Jayan, who suffer even greater effects from adverse spells. In addition, Jayan suffers from a -1 to their effective Magi Rank when learning spells. Category:Races Category:Secondary Races